Before Your Eyes
by Celestial Angel1
Summary: Second part up! This is Ice Angel, but with a new name! Read this fic, you won't be disappointed. Taiora/Mimato/lil Takari!
1. Chapter One

**This is a brand new fic I just thought of this very second, and I decided to commit it to paper, or in this case, computer screen. This is going to be a Taiora, and it's going to be kinda sweet. Something comes between Tai and Sora while they're in high school, and one day Sora vanishes from Odaiba completely, leaving everyone baffled as to where she went and why. Tai, devastated, tries to move on as days turn to months, and months blend into years. Three years later, Tai and the rest of the Digidestined are in Las Vegas for Matt and Mimi's wedding, and Tai comes across something he will never forget. Please read this and review it for me, I will love you forever!!**  
  
  
Before Your Eyes  
Chapter One  
  
AGES:  
Tai, Sora, Matt: 17  
Joe: 18  
Mimi, Izzy: 16  
Kari, TK: 14  
  
  
  
Snow was falling softly onto the ground all around Tai Kamiya as he walked through the quiet Odaiba streets with Sora Takenouchi, his girlfriend of two years. Nothing moved in the town, not a car was on the roadways. It was dead quiet as the city dwellers settled into their homes for the evening. Tai glanced over at Sora, who was silently observing the snowfall, a serene smile gracing her face. Her auburn hair gave the white atmosphere around the couple a splash of color. Sora looked up at Tai, her brownish eyes shining. Tai looked back at Sora with loving caramel eyes and smiled down at her.   
  
  
"I don't think this evening could be any prettier." Sora whispered, wiping some stray snowflakes off her face with a gloved hand. Tai shook his head and cupped her face in his hand gently, stopping on the sidewalk. He looked into her eyes again and noticed the frozen droplets of rain sticking to Sora's long eyelashes.  
  
  
"It wouldn't be pretty without you." Tai replied, his voice quiet. Sora blushed as Tai leaned in and kissed her pale lips softly. He felt the chill of her lips and gathered her to him, embracing her as the kiss grew more involved. They opened their mouths, allowing each other's tongues to enter the other's mouth. After sharing a moment, the two of them parted. Their breath was shallow, and puffs of white escaped their lips, but it was worth it.   
  
  
"I almost hate to say goodnight." Tai said as they continued onward, walking toward Sora's house. He was afraid to leave her at home without her mother being home, but relaxed slightly when Sora assured him she would be alright. Sora opened the door to her apartment she shared with her mother and walked inside. Tai followed, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
"I don't want to say goodnight either, Tai." Sora whispered, taking off her coat and motioning Tai to follow suit. Tai took off his coat and gloves, setting them in a chair neatly. Before he could turn around, Sora was kissing his neck.   
  
  
"Sora. . ." Tai mumbled as he turned to kiss her lips. The couple held each other in the hall for a few minutes, kissing softly in the dim lighting. They parted once again, smiling.   
  
  
"I want you to stay with me. . ." Sora murmured. Tai looked at Sora with a shocked expression, but Sora touched his lips with hers ever so gently, silencing his protests.   
  
  
"Are you sure?" Tai asked. Sora nodded and led Tai into her bedroom, closing the door behind them.   
  
  
The next day, a ray of sunlight poured in from the slightly opened curtains, spraying soft light onto the tousled sheets on Sora's bed. Lying in the bed were Tai and Sora, sleeping blissfully in each other's arms. They had made the ultimate commitment to each other the night before, and were exhausted. Sora rested her head on Tai's bare chest, a hand draping his shoulder. Tai was on his back, one arm behind his head, another around Sora's waist. Slowly, Tai's eyes shifted open, and he looked down at Sora with groggy eyes. She looked so peaceful to him, sleeping like an angel beside him. For a moment, he wished he could wake up to see her beside him every morning.   
  
  
'The ultimate Heaven. . . .' Tai thought to himself as he touched Sora's face delicately. She stirred, looking up into Tai's eyes with her own sleepy eyes.   
  
  
"Morning." Tai whispered, barely audible.   
  
  
"Morning." Sora whispered back, stroking Tai's brown hair lightly. Tai kissed Sora gently, then got out of her bed and searched for his clothing. Sora also got out of bed and wrapped a bathrobe around her nude form. She was a little sore, but it was worth it. She had never wanted to be with Tai more than that very moment, and she felt as if she could start a life with him immediately, she would. Tai went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the hot water run over his tired body.   
  
  
"I can't believe we finally did it." Sora whispered to herself as she cooked some pancakes on the stove for her and Tai to eat. Tai walked out into the kitchen, a dark navy towel wrapped around his waist. He kissed Sora's neck, sending shivers down her spine.   
  
  
"Hey you. . ." Tai purred. Sora turned and kissed Tai's lips eagerly.   
  
  
"Hey. . .get dressed, I have breakfast ready for you." Sora answered, pushing Tai into the bedroom. Later, after they shared a huge breakfast together, Tai got ready to leave the apartment.   
  
  
"I love you, Sora." Tai said as he embraced his girlfriend, holding her close. Sora held Tai tightly, almost afraid to let him go.   
  
  
"I love you too." Sora added as she watched Tai walk out of the building and down the street toward his own home. Sighing, Sora closed the door and walked into the bathroom. She wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at her reflection. Smiling, Sora got into the shower and got cleaned up to face the day.   
  
  
*Four weeks later. . .*  
  
  
Tai sat in his bedroom listening to music when Matt Ishida, Tai's best friend, bounded into his room, a concerned expression on his face. Matt lived a couple apartments away from Sora, and seeing him so worried made Tai nervous.   
  
  
"Hey Matt, what's up?" Tai asked his blonde friend. Matt sat down on Tai's bed and looked at Tai with big blue eyes. He didn't say a word, he just looked down at the floor. Tai became nervous and stood up, walking to his window.   
  
  
"Alright man, you're making me nervous. What's wrong? Is Mimi okay?" Tai asked, referring to Matt's new girlfriend, Mimi Tachikawa, another friend.   
  
  
"Sora's gone. She's run away." Matt said, his expression dark and solemn. Tai couldn't believe his ears as the words registered in his mind.   
  
  
"Run away? Why?" Tai asked, incredulous. Matt shook his head and threw his hands into the air.   
  
  
"I just heard today from her mother that she has left Japan. It was all in a note. She told me. . .to give you this note she found for you from Sora. I'm sorry, Tai." Matt replied, handing a small white paper to Tai, who opened it nervously and began to read.   
  
  
"Dear Tai. . .I want you to know I love you with all my heart, and I always will. Something has happened to me, and I need to leave Japan to sort some things out. It's not you, it's me, and it's something I have to do myself. I don't know if you would understand if I told you, which is why I won't. I'll come back someday, I just don't know when. I just want you to know that every day that passes, I will be thinking of you and praying that you're thinking of me too. With all my love, Sora." Tai read aloud. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. The one true love of his life, his only love he had ever had, was gone forever.   
  
  
"No. . . this is all a joke. She's not gone. . ." Tai mumbled, sitting on the bed, a shocked expression on his face. Kari and TK walked in the room, confusion written on their young faces.   
  
  
"What's wrong?" TK asked. TK Takaishi, Matt's half brother, had been seeing Kari for a couple months, and happened to be at Tai and Kari's home when Matt rushed in with the news.   
  
  
"Sora ran away." Tai said, his voice devoid of emotion. Kari gasped, taking TK's hand in hers quickly.   
  
  
"Where has she gone?" TK asked seriously, looking at his brother with concern. Matt shook his head and shrugged helplessly.  
  
  
"We don't know." Matt replied. Tai began to cry ever so slightly, the tears wetting the letter Sora had written him.   
  
  
'Why is this happening?' Tai asked himself.  
  
  
At Odaiba Airport, Sora stood in a line with dozens of other people waiting to board a flight. She carried a small bag with her for the flight, the other ones waiting inside the bottom of the plane for her when she arrived at her destination. So many things had happened to her, and now she was extremely confused and needed to escape.   
  
  
'I don't know. . .' Sora thought as she watched a woman get onto the plane with a young child. Sora handed the stewardess her ticket she had purchased the day before and walked onto the plane, sitting in her seat after she found it.   
  
  
"Air Japan will now be taking off for Las Vegas. Please fasten your seatbelts." The stewardess called. Sora did as she was instructed, looking out the window one last time as the plane began to ascend into the blue sky. Sora took out a picture of Tai and her taken weeks before she had decided to leave.   
  
  
'If only it weren't this way. . .' Sora thought as a tear escaped her eyes. She was leaving Odaiba forever, leaving behind her mother, Tai, her friends.  
  
  
**Alright, that's all for now. Read and review, por favor!! I NEED 5 REVIEWS!** 


	2. Chapter Two

**Okay, I know the pilot chapter was kinda obvious, but bear with me, and I will make you cry, at least I hope to!! Here's chapter two all ready for you to read and enjoy!**  
  
  
Before Your Eyes  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Sora awoke in an unfamiliar place with a jolt. She had just had the worst nightmare she'd ever had. Sweat lay on her pale brow in small clear beads. Her eyes were enormous as she realized where she was, and the choice she had made the day before. Feeling sickness well up in the pit of her stomach, Sora rushed into the motel bathroom, vomiting up the things she had eaten on the flight from Japan. Standing, Sora looked into the dingy mirror, wiping some excess bile from the corner of her mouth. She looked drained, physically and emotionally. Nothing had prepared her for what she was going through, and now she faced it all alone.   
  
  
"I shouldn't have left. . . he would have helped me." Sora said aloud as she washed her face. The fluorescent lights in the bathroom made her eyes look dark and sunk in, her hair dirty. Sighing, Sora stepped into the shower and began to wash, her mind constantly on the baby inside her and the trials she would undergo during the next seven or eight months.   
  
  
'I don't even know how it happened. . .' Sora thought as she shampooed her hair absently.  
  
  
In Japan, Tai woke up to the bright morning sun in his face. He hadn't closed the curtains the night before. In fact, he hadn't even gone to bed the night before. He had fallen asleep at his desk, Sora's letter lying next to him. Tai rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked at the clock on his desk. He had never slept so long on a Sunday. He glanced around the room and found Matt sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag. He had insisted the night before to stay with his friend. Tai could tell the fair haired teenager was worried about him, and he had a right to worry. Tai was devastated about Sora's sudden departure.  
  
  
'Why did you go?' Tai asked himself inwardly, trying to find a reason for Sora to pick up and leave in the middle of a school year, and without leaving a forwarding address or any signs of her whereabouts.  
  
  
"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Matt asked, startling Tai. Tai nodded, his brown eyes showing his immense sadness.   
  
  
"Yea." Tai replied, almost inaudibly. Matt sighed and got out of his sleeping bag, stretching and yawning loudly.   
  
  
"Did you sleep at all?" Matt asked.   
  
  
"I feel asleep sometime, I just don't know when. Why is this happening, man? Why on earth is she gone?" Tai answered, tears forming in his eyes. Matt's azure eyes softened as he patted Tai on the shoulder.  
  
  
"Maybe your relationship was too much for her, and she had to leave to sort things out. She said something about that in her note." Matt suggested.   
  
  
"Maybe. . .but why leave Japan?" Tai countered. Matt shrugged.  
  
  
"Perhaps she had to get away from everything involving her and you. I don't know, man. She'll come back though, I know it. Odaiba is her home. Everything about her is here, and so are you. She's not going to drop everything and leave." Matt said, trying to reassure his friend to the best of his ability.  
  
  
"I know. . . I hope she comes back someday. I'll wait for her though. I couldn't love anyone else as much as I love her." Tai replied.   
  
  
Sora circled some want ads with a black felt tipped marker in the small motel room. If she was on her own with this baby, she was going to have to make some money to pay for hospital bills and basic care, along with an apartment. She would have to save a lot of money for that. Sora ran a slender hand through her shoulder length red hair and sighed.   
  
  
"Alright baby, time to find a job." Sora said to herself as she stood and grabbed a light jacket and walked out into the mild Las Vegas air.  
  
  
After a day of interviewing, Sora finally found someone who would take her and let her leave while she was at the end of her pregnancy. It was a small diner, but the manager needed people to work, and was kind enough to take Sora's condition into consideration. Sora thanked the man and walked out of the diner with a uniform, a smile on her face. She boarded a bus and rode into town a ways, getting off at a slightly dirty part of town.  
  
  
"This is about the best I can afford, little baby, so let's find a place where I can raise you for the time being." Sora said to herself as she strolled into a dirty apartment complex.   
  
  
"I'm looking for an apartment." Sora asked the super. An older man with thinning gray hair and blue eyes as cold as ice looked down at Sora.  
  
  
"You got a job?" he asked, his voice gruff and bitter. Sora nodded, swallowing nervously.   
  
  
"You a stripper? Prostitute? We don't let those people in this place. No drugs, limit the alcohol and parties. 112A is open, here's a key, second door on the second floor. Watch out for the eighth step, it's broken." The man added, tossing a grungy key to Sora, who accepted it and smiled sweetly.  
  
  
"Thank you. I appreciate it. My name's Sora, what should I call you?" Sora asked. The man seemed to soften as he looked down at Sora once again.  
  
  
"Call me Albert. But you're the only one who can. Got it?" Albert replied sternly. Sora nodded and walked into the hallway, searching for 112A. she finally found herself in a small one bedroom apartment with a little kitchen and a tiny living room.   
  
  
"Perfect for one person." Sora said to herself as she set down a small bag containing her clothing. The walls were covered in dark green wallpaper, the floor tiled with brownish tiles. It wasn't the prettiest place she'd ever seen, but it was definitely cleaner than the motel she was living in at the time.  
  
  
'Looks like I have my work cut out for me. . .' Sora thought as she began to move her things into the bedroom.  
  
  
Matt and Mimi walked down a moonlit path, hand in hand. They had a date that night, but it wasn't the same as the dates they had usually been on. Tai and Sora were supposed to be going out with them, but since Sora left, Tai wouldn't leave his room, not even to eat. His mother was worried sick and his father was trying to talk him out of his melancholy. Mimi stopped suddenly, stopping Matt as well.  
  
  
"I don't understand." Mimi whispered. Matt took Mimi's other hand in his and looked at her distraught face.   
  
  
"I know, no one does. Let he do what she thinks is right." Matt whispered back. He moved a lock of brown hair from Mimi's face, tucking it behind her ear. Mimi smiled and kissed Matt lightly.  
  
  
"I hope she finds the things she wants to find." Mimi said as the couple began to walk again. Matt nodded and looked up at the stars above him.  
  
  
'She's only seventeen. . . I don't know what I would do if Mimi left Japan so suddenly. I would die, surely. . . just like Tai is." Matt thought.  
  
  
Tai sat at his desk again, scrawling on some paper he pulled out of a drawer. On the radio, "Standing At The Edge of the Earth" by Blessid Union of Souls was playing. The song had inspired Tai to write a letter to Sora. Under the dim light of a lamp, Tai expressed his intense sadness in a note he couldn't send.  
  
  
'. . . .and I know you're gone. . . but where are you? Why did you pick up and leave me alone all of a sudden? Someday's a strange term to me. It could mean so much. . . days, months. . . .years. You not being here is killing me, and it hasn't even been two days. I can't imagine what more than a month or two would do to me. I wish I could tell you I love you. Because I do, with all my heart, and I thought you knew. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I didn't let you know. . .if I didn't, I'm sorry. If I did anything to make you want to go away, I'll fix it. I want you to come back. . . .love Tai'   
  
  
Tai turned off his light and got into bed. Before closing his eyes, he took a long look out the window of his room at a bright star shining in the distance.  
  
  
'Goodnight Sora. . . .' Tai thought as he let his heavy eyelids cover his chocolate eyes slowly.  
  
  
**And that's all for now, so review for me! I appreciate all the reviews I have received so far!!** 


End file.
